


[TENET│Protagoneil] Reality [R-18]（0304更6）

by vitex



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitex/pseuds/vitex
Summary: 這算是《FEEL》的下篇，不看不影響劇情。主要角色死亡21歲的尼爾，在察覺對對方的好感時，就失戀了……
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. 1

1

尼爾抱緊壓在身上的男人，不斷聳動臀部，好把性器埋得更深。  
他扭得像一條蛇，一條企圖把比自己容許量還大很多的食物吞噬進自己身體裡的蛇。他的意志是願意的，甚至是急切的，但他的身體在做抵抗，肌肉緊繃到不允許這可能會害自己受傷的異物入侵，這導致他的大腿顫動，抖得幾乎撐不住。幸好他抓住對方比自己結實的肩頭，像是攀岩者所能找到一塊僅存的突出石塊，他覺得自己快被撐破了，全身細胞在吶喊著逃脫，但他只是咬緊牙關，並在對方的耳朵旁催促般的吹氣。  
他在傷害自己，沒錯，尼爾當然有意識到這點，比他沒喝酒時還確定，但這不就是他來這裡的目的嗎？狠狠地傷害自己，遍體麟傷，又痛又爽。所以他只能表現出跟緊繃的身體截然不同的舉動，下沉著腰且努力收縮，他想利用自己看似淫蕩的反應來掩蓋自己其實是第一次來這種地方的惶恐，第一次一夜情的陌生跟所有可能會令人看出破綻的不熟練。雖然這裡已經暗到除了對方近在咫尺的大眼睛外，他什麼都看不到。  
震耳欲聾的電子音樂隨著不間斷的連續閃光，硬把人拖入一種迷幻的境界。  
在網路上送出「參加」的訊息後他灌光一整瓶伏特加，才敢踏入這個全然的晦暗無光，只有靛藍色霓虹燈閃爍的世界。他如一絲緩慢的煙霧穿梭在這些緊貼著牆壁蠕動的人群裡，讓自己慢慢適應了聊勝於無的光線，地下室獨特的蕭索氣息連同浪蕩玩世的搖滾樂，無比鮮活地襲向他毫不設防的感官系統。彷彿他闖入一張色彩調得過分濃艷、但又掩不住骨子裡寒涼底色的油彩畫，極不協調又強勢非常地灌滿他的五官七竅、肉身與魂魄，他稍微拉緊敞開的襯衫領口以抵擋強烈放送的冷氣，但更令他不自主吞下口水的是他在掀開每塊垂掉下來的透明塑膠布後頭，那無法被忽大忽小的音樂節奏給掩蓋住的高亢喘息跟深長呻吟。他的膝蓋不禁輕顫起來。  
實際上，不只身體，他連意識都已被酒精醉到昏沉，這是他的目的沒錯，但當他用「膚色不對」這個理由用力推開第三個壓在自己身上的人之後，他發現自己仍然被可悲的制約著。這個人的身高不對、那個人的骨架不對、腰太粗、太瘦長……他挑剔著所有人的體態，好像他是來參展的服裝造型師不是來找人打炮的，他應該關心的是對方的屌大不大、體味臭不臭或嘴巴靈不靈活，而不是在尋找符合「某個特定目標」。  
但，感謝老天，被壓在牆上懸空的尼爾迷茫地盯著眼前晃動的臉，此時此刻他的後穴正在吞吐的那個人，卻完美得像是費波那契數列，只屬於他的費式數列，這個認知刺激著尼爾更加配合對方的節奏努力扭動著。這個人有他喜歡的平頭、有點捲的落腮鬍，他的手指滑過對方那充滿彈性，幾乎與黑暗融為一體，閃爍著靛紫色光澤，有絲絨般觸感的黝黑皮膚，還有對方的眼睛，那黑白分明，乾淨得像下弦月般的眼白，連個頭比自己略為矮小這點，都非常符合。  
他可以給正在抗議自己沒原則的大腦一大堆理由，什麼黑人的屌比較大幹起來比較爽、自己喝茫了無法抵抗對方、更何況對方技巧真的很好他被伺候得超爽諸如此類，但他騙不過自己，他就是因為這個人長得像「他」才會爽成這樣。  
就算對方什麼都不做，他也可以光看著他的臉就可以自己高潮。  
這根本是個詛咒。  
連他故意激怒對方，指甲用力摳進對方的肩頭，對方幹自己多用力他就摳得有多用力，對方卻依然溫柔，宛如運動員的結實臂膀從尼爾臀部與牆壁的縫隙攀爬上他的脊椎，溫熱得彷彿一塊熱毛巾，就像他知道尼爾需要，知道那是每一個被他壓在牆上操的年輕小伙子夢寐以求的安慰。那連結五根靈巧手指的掌心專心地撫摸自己汗濕的軀體，就跟此刻在往自己臀部進攻的大腿一樣專心，完美地撐住尼爾逐漸下滑的身體。好像他們正在熱戀，等一下就要去他們之中其中一個人的家。而他們只是在酒吧的廁所裡培養情緒，以防醉醺醺的尼爾掉到馬桶裡被沖走，再也找不到。  
他要嘛遇到一個專家，一個老手，要不就是自己醉得剛剛好，連對方圓滑寬厚的後腰，到結實圓挺的翹臀，比都他幻想中的觸感更好。  
尼爾不知道自己是如何在黑暗中捕捉到這麼漂亮的目標，還是是自己被對方捕獲？他忘記細節了。在對方撞擊自己的同時，酒精也在強姦他的腦子，嗅著放肆肢體和奔放血脈散溢出的辛辣香味，他漸漸感到快樂、迷幻，甚至有點癡呆、彌留的狀態，也許這裡的空氣還多了些什麼違法的氣味分子，讓尼爾彷若嗑了三百顆迷幻藥，眼前不但有著萬花筒旋轉的景象，音符更化作為五顏六色的動畫不斷地在眼前閃過，身體與意識若即若離，彷彿靈魂一下子墮入黑暗深淵，一下子又被頂到享受著無重力的漂浮感，他無法自拔地在情感在高潮漩渦中輪迴，隨著對方緩緩的撞擊律動著，兩人連結的部分不斷竄流著電流般的快感，尼爾全身起著一波又一波的雞皮疙瘩，身處的世界忽大忽小，好像嗑藥已經進入最後的迷濛、彌留階段。  
最後尼爾被射得飽飽的，連哼聲的力氣都沒了，只能虛脫地把下巴靠在對方肩膀，隨著周圍慵懶，深沉又迷幻的電子搖滾的節奏搖擺著。他想像過上千萬次跟「那個人」做的樣子，這跟自己想像中一模一樣……不，比那還要棒太多了。  
對方退了出來，溫柔地放下乏力的他，確定他靠著牆還能站立，在他臉頰上留了個愛意濃厚的廝磨後，就消失不見了。  
尼爾頓時又被全世界的寒冷包圍，抑鬱的內心因失去溫暖的胸口湧出無法克制的寂寥感，好像十二點鐘的舞會過後，曾經快樂、曾經彷彿如吞下忘憂藥般的時光就像美麗卻短暫的南瓜馬車般煙消雲散，留下的是如吐出菸般那灰白細長、揮之不去的迷霧以及龐大到無處可放的空虛感，而不是一隻可以開花結果的夢幻玻璃舞鞋。  
這就是現實。  
仍然在各處角落響起的激灼性交呻吟，以及滿屋子的狂囂，再也沒有剛才可以勾起自己熱情的魔法，反而更像一道冰冷的牆，一陣嘲笑。他奮力推開另外一個要壓上來的白痴，不斷擦著臉上掉下來的眼淚，搖搖晃晃地摸索著離開這個地方。  
他恨死自己哭得像個失戀的笨蛋，恨死群趴了。

TBC


	2. 2

2

「別讓我後悔當初推薦你，尼爾。」  
他隔天跟平日一般，在實驗室外和艾佛斯喝咖啡。他刻意找個能閃避熱情太陽的陰暗角落躲著，一邊扭緊身上的白大褂，一邊揉著還在天旋地轉的眉心，順便逃避旁邊這個老友從頭到尾帶著似有若無的斥責，那眼神盯得他發毛，尼爾只好不時扯著頭上的毛線帽遮遮掩掩。  
幾個路過的同事倒是都用那種「看來有人過得很滋潤」的表情對還沒從宿醉清醒過來的他豎起讚許的大拇指，有的還吹起意味深長的口哨，撇到旁邊臭臉的艾佛斯還會笑稱「別玩太兇，你男友吃醋了」。  
只能傻笑以對的尼爾真想拜託這群無腦蠢蛋，別再火上澆油了。  
「依照你愛亂來的個性，你不會活太久的，尼爾。」艾佛斯語重心長。  
「知道你不會為我難過，我很高興。」尼爾放下捏著太陽穴的手，改捧起咖啡。  
「是誰？」  
「什麼誰？」他故意把那口咖啡吸得很大聲，然後差點噴出來。  
「又是單戀。」下著肯定結論的艾佛斯嘆氣地把撐在地上的槍甩回肩上。  
尼爾拍了拍嗆到的胸口，頭因為這細小的震動變得更疼，他不得不垂下脖子，嚴重懷疑對方不是順手用槍托掃到自己的後腦勺。  
「真的沒有誰，我就只是喝多了，就這樣。」  
「是、是……來吧！」艾佛斯的臉寫滿「聽你在放屁」幾個大字，連藉口都懶得聽，直接抓起尼爾的單臂硬把人跩出陰涼區。  
「拜託，我現在沒辦法跑步或任何劇烈……」尼爾像是一隻受不了猛烈光線的吸血鬼在太陽下扭動，他裝作一副快吐出來的模樣懇求這事事都用肌肉解決的男人，求他就這樣丟著自己不管也好過拖他去增加腦內啡，他最討厭運動了。  
「我保證你絕對可以。」  
艾佛斯不容拒絕地信誓旦旦。  
於是三分鐘後，尼爾又被拖回室內，十分鐘後，他已全副武裝，戴上護目鏡，右手握槍左手托槍，食指伸直平貼槍架，長型空間的另一端則是距離自己三十公尺遠的人型槍靶。尼爾獨自一人站在左右狹窄到僅容得下他一人站立的打靶練習格內，艾佛斯退開來，擺了個悉聽尊便的手勢，只剩下他與最遠方的直線距離。艾佛斯沒有太多指示，他選擇殺傷力較低的手槍而不是步槍，無需下太多指導棋又好上手。  
但不表示尼爾不緊張。他舉起手臂，閉上右眼，調整身體角度以便把靶紙中心容納在瞄準孔內。他覺得艾佛斯太瞧得起他的體力了，現在不只是他的手在抖，大腿在晃動，視線無法集中，全罩式耳罩更讓他把自己震耳欲聾的耳鳴聽得一清二楚，像是有兩百條抹香鯨在顱內悠游唱歌。他能不射歪就算很對得起用心良苦的好友了。  
當他意興闌珊到想隨便應付應付就算了，準備把食指向內彎扣住板機時，一隻黝黑的手背輕握住他右手手腕，自己因不習慣手中重量而微晃的臂膀突然穩固了，背後有股力量讓他不自覺跟著往前傾，體溫透過來像熱敷袋般舒緩著他痠麻的腰——要不是隔著衣服，自己肯定會被灼傷吧——他不甘心地發現，自己瞬間就放鬆了，然後是一陣微弱的呼吸貼在他耳邊，穿過腦內抹香鯨的鳴唱。  
「不要太早憋氣。」  
對方另外一隻手輕搭在他的胸口，尼爾能感覺貼在自己背後胸口的一挺一縮，他不自覺被帶著走，像隻剛學會揮翅的雛鳥努力跟上對方的節奏。屏氣凝神的一瞬間，尼爾的專注力通過瞄準孔與靶心連成一線，食指向後彎拉，後座力輕震得他上半身一顫，而背後的人穩住了他。  
那一槍，精準地正中靶紙的胸口。  
「別停下來，尼爾，你必須跟著我。」  
對方繼續在他耳邊下咒語，尼爾毫不猶豫地扣下扳機，那宛如小型砲彈爆炸的聲響與接二連三的強烈後座力不斷敲擊他的心臟，就像強烈海浪企圖把他這欲振乏力的身體打散，把他的骨架從血肉中抽扯出去。但後頭的支撐讓明白自己其實是在一艘船上，只要船還在，狂風暴雨都只是一時的。  
在對方的指導下，他邊調整姿勢邊穩定自己的呼吸，如同上癮般，身體開始習慣這一陣一陣的撕扯感了，他不再急著扣下扳機，甚至無須再聽著對方的指示再下決定，他快速地換了好幾把槍，懇求這甜蜜的延續，對方也像是回應他般沒有阻止，貼住的身體從未離開過半分。直到最後一把槍的最後一顆子彈卡住了，對方把槍從他手上拿走，尼爾才如夢初醒。  
攤開的掌心全都是汗。  
尼爾脫下耳罩，轉頭看著站在旁邊氣定神閒的男人，那顆子彈就在對方熟練的手勢下彈跳出來，男人一把接住，把槍跟子彈放回桌上。拖引軌道緩緩地把靶紙送到他們面前，男人抽下被打得千瘡百孔的靶紙，宛如在認真訂正學生考卷的老師。  
「這是你第一次？」  
「是的。」尼爾又看向站在不遠處的艾佛斯已恢復軍人該有的挺拔站姿，看來他跟自己同樣驚訝。  
「那你做得很好，」對方嘉獎般的手指彈著靶紙，眼睛微微彎起來，「雖然我覺得你可以再做得更好。」  
「謝謝……」他低頭脫下配備。對方剛才過於靠近的體溫彷彿仍然殘留在皮膚上，他忍不住縮起肩膀，右手抓著左臂，牙齒幾乎咬斷。  
「你還好嗎，身體不舒服？」男人稍微靠近，尼爾不自覺退了一步，背後差點撞到防彈牆，那聲不小的巨響令氣氛有一瞬間的尷尬。  
「當然。只是，情緒太激動了。」  
尼爾勾起嘴角，舉起自己顫抖的手指證明給對方看。但對方不領情，黑白分明的眼睛盯著他看，不是嚴厲或責備，而是彷彿要看穿他動機般的凝視。「別太興奮，男孩，槍並不是個好東西。」  
「但你仍然相信，不是嗎？」  
尼爾用他一貫無所謂的態度掩飾自己的顫抖。驚訝自己居然還有勇氣挑釁對方，明明受不了對方過分的靠近，明明指甲已掐入掌心，藏在背後握緊的拳頭抖得可恥。  
男人沒有對他的質疑有任何不悅，一如往常的面不改色。  
「我不否認，但就是這樣，我才不鼓勵。」  
「那你就不該鼓勵一個從未握過槍的人，把他教得如此順手。」  
「尼爾，」艾佛斯總算看不下去，從背後抓住搖搖欲墜的友人，打算強制驅離，「對不起，這傢伙昨天玩得太過火了現在還在宿醉，我不該……」  
「上次是開鎖，這次是槍，我不懂，你到底要從我這裡得到什麼？如果你真的想招募我就請說清楚好嗎？」  
尼爾甩開艾佛斯的手，用力過猛還差點跌了一跤。他感覺臉上有點過熱，他毫不退讓地瞪著沉默不語的男人，希望把所有的潮紅掩飾成是憤怒。  
「……我希望這是你自己的選擇。」男人放下靶紙，一陣沉默，「我什麼建議都不能給你，你在做任何決定時，都是自己的意願，才不會後悔。」  
「但有時候要做了決定，才知道會不會後悔不是嗎？」  
尼爾脫下毛線帽，露出昨日削減的極短的平頭。  
他知道自己從來都沒有選擇。

TBC


	3. 3

3

他是三個月前進來這個跟軍方有關，位於愛沙尼亞的實驗室。  
本來只是一個賺外快的臨時工作，他的工作也像個打雜的，但他並不排斥。這裡能讓他繼續接觸物理，他那面癱偶爾愛講冷笑話的女老闆又還算好相處，再加上異地他鄉的新鮮感，對於一個大學快畢業的人來說，沒有比這裡更好思考接下來自己該往哪去的人生停頓點了。  
只是尼爾沒想到久待，更沒想到會陷入戀愛。  
尼爾第一次見到男人，是在B-2實驗室門口外。那是一間他老闆唯一沒有給他鑰匙的實驗室。平常就很少人來，他本來沒特別在意，每個科系總是有一兩個角落是拿來塞歷史遺跡跟垃圾的。  
所以當有人在那個被禁止進入的地方逗留，甚至坐在那裡翻看文件，一副沉浸在自己的世界時，是很難不被注意到的。況且尼爾十五分鐘前經過，十五分鐘後又故意倒退走回來時，對方仍然保持一樣的姿勢，身穿筆挺的西裝，修剪得體的絡腮鬍，優雅地交叉雙腿，翹起的腳所裸露出來的腳踝跟那隻漂亮的皮鞋，就算在陰暗的角落也散發著如刀鋒般銳利的氣質，這跟艾佛斯那種粗糙狂妄的軍人氣息又不太一樣。  
他不是上層軍官，就是什麼鬼機構來找碴的吧。  
敏銳嗅到不趕快招呼人家可能就會有麻煩的尼爾只好摸摸鼻子，主動上前詢問：「需要幫忙嗎？」  
男人抬頭，宛若從冬眠中甦醒般緩慢張開眼廉。那是一雙很大很透徹的眼睛，襯著對方黝黑勻稱的膚色就更加乾淨明亮，好像他看到的不是自己，而是一個全新的世界。  
尼爾本來預定對方的態度會略帶不屑或高傲，現在卻被對方彷彿出生嬰兒般銘印效應的凝視搞到有點尷尬。他知道自己長得不錯，也習慣總有人盯著他盯到流口水，但他不知道自己有帥到可以讓事業有成的中年男子停止呼吸的程度。  
他困擾地抓了抓頭髮，腦子快速想找個理由脫身，身體因此往後退了一步。男人站起身，腿上的資料撒落一地，這個不經意的意外打破了尷尬，他們像是獲救般一起蹲下。  
男人邊道歉邊忙著撿拾，尼爾表示沒關係，整了整手上的紙，並遞上自己收集的部分。他順勢聞到對方身上的古龍水味道，是自己喜歡卻沉穩到不適合自己的牌子，意外跟對方很搭，他又有點不想離開了。  
「你怎麼會在這裡？」  
「我在這裡工作，先生，也許是我該問你這個問題。」尼爾站起來拍拍褲子。  
「我的意思是，」對方站起來清了清喉嚨，把資料夾在一邊的腋下，十指輕鬆交握在腹部，試探地說：「我從未見過你。」  
「我三天前才在這裡工作，在芭芭拉的實驗室當實習生。」  
「實習生？……對了，她之前有說過……」男人因此舒緩了眉間，好像一個許久的困惑被輕易地解開了，似乎又不滿意答案可以這麼簡單。尼爾對男人展現在臉上豐富的情緒覺得好笑。  
「所以你才20？……」  
「21了，很抱歉，請問你是？」尼爾立刻把話題從自己身上轉開，「如果是要找我老闆的話，她早上接到托兒所的電話說她小孩身體不舒服，剛才已經離開了，今天應該不會再進來。」  
「沒關係，我也是臨時路過來打個招呼，沒有要找她。不過我倒是需要把這份資料交給她。」  
「那你可以交給我……」尼爾伸出手，男人搖搖頭。尼爾把手收回來，在衣服上尷尬地擦了擦，明白這是一份機密文件，機密到連電子信箱都不能留下任何痕跡。  
「但看來我只能把它放在那裡了。」男人回頭看向背後的實驗室大門。  
「不是我不想幫你，先生，我沒有這裡的鑰匙。」他把雙手插進口袋聳聳肩。  
「她沒給你？」男人嘆口氣，把手鬆開。「你叫什麼名字？」  
「尼爾。」  
「尼爾，你開過鎖嗎？」  
男人拿出一根短鐵絲，遞到他面前，語氣輕鬆得像是他覺得這本來就是他該做的事似的。看到尼爾只顧著瞪著他卻沒接受，男人歪了歪頭。  
「你不敢？」  
「那是感應鎖，還需要密碼。」  
「小兒科。」  
「這是某種測驗嗎？」他困惑失笑，稍微瞄了一眼對方頭上的監視器，對方卻連頭都懶得回。  
「別擔心那個。」男人輕描淡寫地說，「我知道一個大學生特地跑來這麼偏遠的地方實習，沒有一點對軍事的好奇心是不可能的，別告訴我你連闖空門的膽子都沒有。」  
男人挑釁意味濃厚地勾起嘴角，這明顯的激將法成功挑起尼爾的好奇心。他在對方收回前拿起那根短鐵絲，在食指與拇指間旋轉，感受它比牙籤還細小的微薄尺寸，出乎意料很符合自己的手感。  
男人先示範一遍，老舊的感應鎖在沒有卡片的情況下僅憑著對方手上的小東西輕易地就敞開了。男人並不急著進去，而是重新拉回鎖上，站起來，把短鐵絲交給他。換尼爾蹲在地上，模仿對方的姿勢，男人則站在他的頭上，一隻手靠著門，低頭看著他笨拙的動作，耐心地輕聲指導。  
尼爾被籠罩在男人陰影之下，籠罩在衣物緊貼所散發的微微熱氣，以及他喜歡的沉穩香水味中，他深吸一口，側頭傾聽卡榫的聲響。當那全世界最輕盈清脆的卡嚓聲在他們屏住的呼吸中響起的瞬間，尼爾張大眼睛，他抬頭，望進男人欣慰的目光中，好像他早就知道他做得到。  
他自己也鬆口氣般的笑出來，他站起來，擦掉額頭的汗，輕輕推開門。那裡並不雜亂，出乎意料得大，就像一般正在使用的實驗室該有的樣子，甚至還有一小區域的座位，表示是可以當教室使用的。尼爾掃了一圈，最後目光停留在黑板旁，那一道上鎖的鐵門上。  
「你可不能隨便亂瞄，不然我只好殺你滅口了。」  
男人把資料放在桌上，好整以暇地抱胸，一陣細微均勻的震動聲在他們盪漾著。男人拿出手機看了一下，臉上的愜意不見了。他邊把手機放回去邊把尼爾帶出門，確切地關上。  
「我要走了。」男人堅定握住尼爾的另外一隻空著的手，「很高興見到你，尼爾。」  
「那這個……」  
「留著吧，那是屬於你的東西。」  
厚實的暖意從跟男人相握的手上擴散開來，尼爾來不及反應地點點頭，傻傻地看對方迅速離開，而他什麼都沒問出來，對方沒留下名字跟聯絡方式，只剩下自己手上對方所留下的紀念品。就像又細又小的玫瑰花刺，差點劃傷尼爾的指腹。  
他咬住指頭，正糾結在自己不知道是鬆口氣還是失望的矛盾心情中。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 芭芭拉是跟主角解釋逆墒概念的那個女科學家。我居然等藍光出來才發現她大肚子耶XD  
>  目前預設時間為天能電影之後的3年後~


	4. 4

4

等到下一次見到男人時，又過了一個月。  
這個月，他無所不用其極地打探男人的資訊。本來以為身在學術圈跟軍隊，這全世界兩大最封閉最無趣最能滋養八卦的樂園裡，他不會太無聊。但他也許錯估了對方對低調的全新詮釋，抑或著對方其實是美國隊長之類的國家秘密武器。就算他利用自己很容易跟人打成一片的性格，帶些犒賞，幫忙搬運物品，藉故攀談，順便四處閒晃什麼的，他仍然問不出什麼。  
沒跟男人共事過的人，只知道他是某個組織的負責人，行蹤飄忽不定的訓練官；有跟男人共事過的人，則稱讚他是一個非常值得信賴的長官，正經不固執，實事求是，但不太會跟下屬打關係。沒人知道他是否結婚是否有小孩，是否愛跟年輕大學男孩開玩笑，像個有惡趣味的詭異上司指使別人做些會丟掉工作的考驗。  
沒人能告訴尼爾答案。  
唯一可以確定的是，對方不愛開玩笑，更沒有性騷擾傾向。  
也許是他問的層級太低了。後來他試圖從他那口風很緊的女老闆跟口風很緊的艾佛斯嘴巴裡套出對方是誰，兩人都給了他一個大大的閉門羹。  
尤其是身為士官的艾佛斯，露出那經典挑眉的「你問這幹嘛」的懷疑表情時，尼爾就明白自己已斷了線索。  
他只能接受男人就像是一個都市傳說，也許CIA都是這樣。以神秘為招牌的CIA本來就該是這樣，不是嗎？尼爾只能安慰自己，對方如果過於袒露就太不專業了。雖然仍然無法掩飾自己被對方的冷漠傷害的事實。那忽冷忽熱的態度，就像一年比一年難預測的惡劣天氣，要不適應不良都難。  
結果隔天男人就出現了，在尼爾最毫無防備的時候，就像個陰魂不散的啟示，挑逗著他不堅定的信念，好測試他的靈魂是否仍然純粹如昔。  
當時他正在書店，從書架上挑出一本重新再版、小得不起眼的書本翻開中間其中一頁，讀到漂亮的狐狸懇求著金頭髮的小王子馴養自己時，一個跟他手上的書一樣輕盈的招呼聲傳來，他微微抬頭，男人依然是剪裁合身的西裝，修剪完美的鬍子。只是這次對方沒有被自己攻擊得措手不及，對方的情緒自然得體，那抹淡淡的微笑友善得令人鬆懈，彷彿他們是多年不見的好友，世界這麼大，卻在這裡巧遇，如何不讓人驚喜呢？  
尼爾也跟著笑了起來。  
「你怎麼會在這裡？」  
「我來挑生日禮物。」男人把玩著手上的玩具小火車。  
「你的小孩？」尼爾大膽問。  
「不，是朋友的小孩。對了，你可以幫我嗎？」男人舉起小火車，不確定地說：「你覺得十歲的小男孩還會玩這個嗎？」  
「如果要萬無一失，電子產品是最好的選擇。」  
「我不覺得他媽媽會開心。」  
「他跟你親嗎？」  
還是你只跟他媽媽親？尼爾嚥下後頭的問句。  
「說來話長，他沒了父親，某部份是我造成的，只是一種一廂情願的補償心態罷了。」  
「那他可能需要的不是小火車。」  
「我知道。」男人喃喃低語，一絲會被理解成愧疚的肢體語言，尼爾下了結論：「但他想要的你給不了。」  
男人給了他一個苦笑。「我不後悔，而且他媽媽是個堅強的女性。」  
尼爾闔上書，雙手抱胸，斜靠著書櫃。在狹隘書店裡的隱密走道，光線既昏暗又溫暖，總會讓人產生忍不住分享祕密的衝動。  
「你知道我十歲時，跟家人要求什麼禮物嗎？」尼爾看著男人眨著好奇的眼睛，「克卜勒太空望遠鏡，或任何最貴最貴，可以看到宇宙盡頭的那種望遠鏡。」  
「為什麼？」  
「我想找到天堂。大家都說死去的人會去天堂，但沒人知道天堂的確切位置，只會指著天上，說它在某個看不到的地方。但天空再上去就是大氣層，所以它在地球外面嗎？如果我想要找到它，就必須要一個很厲害的望遠鏡。」  
「你有收到嗎？」  
「當然沒有，他們帶我去天文博物館。」尼爾側頭微笑，任由過長的瀏海刷過自己的眼角，「後來想想，這樣也不錯，如果能在十歲的時候，接受震撼教育，了解宇宙的遼闊，你就長大了，因為你再也不會纏著大人問任何像是為什麼爸爸回不來的蠢問題。你相信他也跟自己一樣，被那美麗均勻的黑暗吸引。宇宙黑得就像地球上編織不出來的絨布軟毛，可以讓所有人躺下去就舒服到不想回家；或者像無窮無盡的遊樂園，你就算每天只逛一個銀河仍然逛不完。意識到根本沒有宇宙盡頭這件事，我可能窮極一生也找不到天堂在哪裡，我立刻大哭，家人把我帶離開，哄了我一個晚上，隔天我仍然哭到眼睛腫得沒辦法上學，嗓子啞了三天。三天後，我就接受這個事實了。」  
「所以你讀物理是為了找到天堂？」  
他笑著搖搖頭，拒絕了男人飽含抱歉兩字的眼神。  
「跟那個比起來，我現在比較想要找到B612小行星。」  
尼爾輕拍手上的書，看到男人的困惑，他驚呼：「你沒讀過《小王子》？」  
「那不是童書……？」  
「待在這裡。」  
不待男人反應，尼爾從書櫃抓了兩本離開，不到幾分鐘就回來了，手上多了一個書店紙袋，他用手上的書交換男人懷中的玩具小火車，並把那該死的玩具小火車放回原處。  
「一本給你，一本給那個小男孩。」  
男人低頭看著紙袋裡頭兩本包裝好的扁平物體，哭笑不得地抬頭。尼爾為了掩飾自己好像看起來很幼稚的舉動，理直氣壯地說：「我十歲的時候就愛上它了，到現在仍然如此。」  
「為什麼？」  
「它告訴我，你不會在地球外頭找到你要的東西，你必須回到地球，這就是為什麼過了十年，我還是站在這裡。」尼爾雙臂抱胸，雙腳跳躍地輕踩著。  
男人眼角含笑地望著他。  
「你覺得再過十年，你還會喜歡這本書嗎？」  
「當然，愛是超越時間的。」  
「……是的。我會讀的，謝謝你，尼爾。」  
男人笑了，哼聲輕輕震了一下胸口，像是對他莫可奈何。  
尼爾發現完了，他一點都不討厭這個人的眼神，太過乾淨了，乾淨到他懷疑自己是否錯估了對方對自己的好感。  
尼爾焦慮地抓了抓頭髮，撥散了本來還算整齊的髮型。接著尼爾感到一陣暖意，他抬頭，突然靠近的男人伸手摸了摸尼爾的頭髮。  
對上的眼神讓男人驚覺了尷尬，他趕緊收手。  
「呃，抱歉，習慣使然。」  
男人把手插入口袋，像個努力克制自己不要在萬聖節索取太多糖果的孩子。  
「我該走了，謝謝你的禮物。」他看了看手錶，慎重地舉起紙袋，點點頭，轉身離開。  
尼爾看著對方疑似落荒而逃的背影，隨即低頭摀著嘴邊的笑意。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B612是小王子住的星球。派汀森在電影裡戴的手錶有一款是小王子紀念款，就乾脆用上了XD  
>  另外，Neil 不是 Max 喔~


	5. 5-6

5

很顯然，他的確錯估了。  
尼爾想如果他沒有因為昨日的巧遇，興致高昂而決定放下實驗室的工作出去走走，他是否就不會像現在這樣，站在他最喜歡的那家咖啡館對面的街口，全身僵硬地看著昨日還答應會讀自己送給他的書的男人，跟一個背對自己的金髮男子聊得歡愉，覺得自己稚嫩得像個被愚弄的白癡？  
只見金髮男子本來捧著一本書，可能正誦讀給側坐的男人聽，男人聚精會神，偶爾喝口Espresso，唸到一半，金髮男子撩起左臂的袖子露出蒼白圓滑的臂膀，似乎想秀個可悲的二頭肌展示給男人看，不知道說了什麼，引起男人的哄然大笑，甚至誇張到不得不趴在桌上藏匿自己無法控制肌肉的臉。  
男人輕易地釋放自己的情緒，像個毫無防備的城池，用鬆軟的黑森林蛋糕做的，金髮男子拿根湯匙一敲，堅硬的巧克力外殼轟然塌陷，男人皺緊的眼角跟開闊的笑容給得如此寬厚慷慨。  
而自己在前一秒時，內心還在回味男人對自己的輕笑。那僅僅一閃而過，他花盡心力才抓取到，低沉內斂的笑容，跟他給金髮男子的比起來，簡直吝嗇得像是施捨或失誤。  
尼爾所有的輕快與喜悅已逐漸散去，隨著他們毫無顧忌旁人眼光的越加親密，他呼吸越加艱難。他不願離去，甚至想，乾脆就等著自己暴露在男人的目光下吧，不管自己有多狼狽，這個復仇有多可笑，對方有多不在乎。直到他們肆無忌憚地接吻，在大庭廣眾之下如宣示般的陶醉在對方的唇齒之間，男人閉上那充滿暖意的眼睛，把手插進那鬆散的髮絲中緩慢搓揉，熟練得彷彿已遊走過千萬次。  
等到他們放開幾乎窒息般的親吻，並察覺本來坐在周遭的人因忍受不了他們不合公共場合的舉止而慢慢閃遠，周圍呈現一個真空狀態後，他們又偷偷笑成一團，周遭的嫌惡讓他們更加親暱，男人更有理由寵溺對方。男人低頭，讓自己卷曲蓬鬆的黑鬍磨蹭著對方的金髮，用著把衣服撐繃的健壯雙臂牢固地圈住男子，金髮男子順從地把額頭抵在男人的脖頸，就此融化在對方的體溫中。  
那個空間一定連空氣都被他們的耳鬢廝磨給磨出了蜂蜜味，不像自己發抖地站在寒風中，手腳冰冷地瞪著男人緊貼在金髮男子背上的手，銀色戒指鑲嵌在男人黝黑的無名指上，明亮得如同一顆足以毀滅地球的隕石。  
在怪對方的刻意欺瞞還是自己的自作多情之前，尼爾反射性地想抓抓自己的頭髮，揉了幾下發現自己的髮色跟那個金髮男人極度類似，他恍然大悟地鬆手，慢慢轉身離開。  
為了阻止自己衝動拔光可憎的頭髮弄得頭破血流前，他推開路過的理髮店玻璃門，半個小時出來後又去隔壁超市買了黑色毛線帽，罩住自己一時間還無法習慣冷風的平頭，再花五個半小時一路走回家。  
他不會希望自己認錯了，他現在只求對方唸給男人的書，千萬不要是自己送的那本。拜託，千萬不要……  
他祈禱般的呢喃著，手指緊摳著毛線帽的邊緣，蓋住自己的眼睛，讓粗糙的毛料緊緊貼附在自己的眼角，以吸掉任何可能從眼睛流出來的東西。

6

這就是為什麼他會參加群趴，又崩潰逃出。  
群趴本來應該是他的畢業典禮，慶祝自己脫離一個來不及發芽，來不及被全世界祝福就被捏死的單戀的畢業典禮。卻成了打臉自己的羞恥記錄。  
這是人生第一次，他給了自己三天時間，發現自己過了七十二個小時後還無法接受事實。  
這讓他大受打擊，連艾佛斯的冷嘲熱諷都激不起他慣有的反擊。  
更擊潰他的是，他居然對對方還殘存的一絲期待，彷彿親眼目睹不算鐵證，畢竟他沒聽到他們的細碎私語談論的是什麼國家大事，男人放下矜持的理由是否是什麼偽裝任務，不知道他們是否有血緣關係……  
該死的，一個黑人男性跟一個白人男性在公共場所舌吻得難分難捨叫他媽的有血緣關係。  
如果讓芭芭拉得知他受了這麼多年訓練，卻得出這樣的邏輯推論，大概會直接叫他滾蛋，先把無可救藥的斯德哥爾摩症治療好再來讀物理碩士吧。  
現在男人站在這裡，跟他在室內練靶場，無處可逃，尼爾雖然不確定自己還有沒有救。但他想接受這個仍然捨棄不下對方的自己，他不想再痛恨自己。  
「……我希望這是你自己的選擇。」男人放下靶紙，一陣沉默，「我什麼建議都不能給你，你在做任何決定時，都是自己的意願，才不會後悔。」  
「但有時候要做了決定，才知道自己會不會後悔。」  
尼爾脫下毛線帽，露出自己極短的平頭。  
他想，那也不叫做背叛，因為對方根本沒對自己承諾什麼，一切都是只是自己的一廂情願。  
也許這七十二個小時教導他的是，不是放棄，而是接受。接受自己就是想靠近對方，接受自己犧牲過多以祈求只靠近一點點也好，接受自己就跟赤身裸體撲入火場的飛蛾一樣瘋狂。  
他突然覺得身體輕盈起來，內心鬆了一口氣。  
是的，的確是這樣的。  
「如果你願意親自教導我，我就加入。」  
「你什麼都還不知道……」男人皺眉。  
「這才叫自由意志不是嗎？」  
自己總算露出七十二個小時後的第一個微笑，牽扯著有點陌生的肌肉，他希望別僵硬得像在哭。  
明明是因為失戀才剃掉的頭髮，卻用來偽裝成自己的決心。對他形象的轉變，男人只是鬆開眉頭，緩慢地眨眼，把震驚慢慢地吞回身體裡消化，轉瞬閃過一絲哀傷，沒再多說什麼，朝艾佛斯招手，兩人一起離開。  
尼爾看著男人挺直的背影，凝滯在原地，腦海中不斷閃過男人宛如失望般的哀傷，那抹失望如螞蟻般一點一滴地把自己啃食殆盡。  
當他正在盤算自己還有多少時間可以打包行李，艾佛斯就回來了，臉比剛才離開時還臭，丟給他一張門卡。  
「你可以隨意使用這個地方了，」艾佛斯說，「明天六點到操場報到。」  
「艾佛斯……」  
「我不想聽，也不想知道。」  
艾佛斯走過來把配備塞給他時，不悅地警告他。幸好他不是責怪，沒說：「該死的，尼爾」，而是拍著他的肩膀，「少抖得像條狗，你做得很好。」  
尼爾看著老友，鬆開憋住的那口氣，化為一聲苦笑，「……是嗎？」  
他這才放鬆了脖子，低頭用手背抹去自己的滿頭大汗，還有眼角的潮濕。尼爾就這樣躲在艾佛斯的庇蔭下，像個剛睡醒的孩子默默地收拾自己所有的失態。  
艾佛斯知道他每次失戀都是這副醜樣，他沒有批判，沒有催他，沒失去耐心，什麼都沒表示，不過那隻手停在自己肩上很久很久。

TBC


End file.
